Bittersweet
by lazytunes
Summary: Frühling, Sommer, Herbst. Bittersüße Geschichte vom Abschied. Wenn etwas unsterblich ist, so ist es Liebe und die Erinnerung daran. BellaxEdward. Read
1. Frühling

Frühling

Frühling (Ich empfehle dabei folgendes zu hören: .com/watch?v=k50jj_dp0NQ)

"Es ist noch nicht Herbst.", sagte er.

Ich wusste, dass diese Worte sich auf ewig in meinem Gedächtnis einbrennen würden. Auch seine Stimme - tief, ruhig und bestimmend. Wusste, dass ich sie wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Monate lang - mit Glück sogar länger, hören würde.  
Wie sie mir diese Worte vorsichtig, aber mit einer bestimmenden Form zuflüsterte - mit aller Kraft, hartnäckig alle Fakten ignorierend, meinem Schicksal zuredete.

"Wir haben Frühling, Bella. Alle Zeit der Welt".

Ein Hauch von Ruhe schwebte über uns, aber er konnte mich nicht täuschen.  
Ich konnte mich nicht täuschen.  
In seinem Gesicht lag etwas, dass ich nicht mit Sicherheit bestimmen konnte. Die Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten - noch kostbarer als je zuvor -lehrte ihn eine Maske aufzusetzen. Nie war dort eine Spur von Resignation zu entdecken. Aber seine Augen verrieten ihn stets. Ich wusste, was dort zu finden war - Schmerz.  
Ich sah ihn an, mein Kopf auf seinen Arm. Die Wiese, unsere Wiese, wurde mein Zufluchtsort. Unser. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und wie von selbst, berührte meine Hand sein Gesicht.

"Mein letzter Frühling.", erwiderte ich leise.

Sein Gesicht, sonst ein perfekter Schirm, der meinen Worten widerstand, verzog sich schmerzhaft. Er hielt den Atem an und ergriff meine Hand.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht so sehen. Nicht so, nicht gequält. Ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihm diese Leiden zufügte. In meinem Kopf wollte ich, wenn der Herbst eintraf, sein schönes Gesicht in Erinnerung behalten; dasjenige, welches mir zum ersten Mal ein schiefes Lächeln steckte.  
Welches mich aus strahlend grünen Augen betrachtete, und schließlich auch das Gesicht, der Ausdruck, bevor er mich küsste.  
Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich diese Erinnerung mit der neuen austauschen, aus Angst es zu vergessen.

"Sag so was nicht."

Seine Stimme brach, kaum zu hören, aber verständlich genug.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob es nur seine Stimme war; denn mir schien, als hörte ich auch sein Herz. Es brach. Wie meines.  
Seitdem ich wusste…es wusste, hang ein Schleier über uns.  
Wie ein Faden, der mit jeder Sekunde, jedem Atemzug immer dünner würde.  
Uns lief die Zeit davon.  
Ich wollte mich noch nicht verabschieden. Nein. Und auch er wollte es nicht.  
Ich wollte eine Zukunft haben - mit ihm.  
Ich wollte alles haben - Edward.

Er atmete leise aus und brachte meine kleine Hand zu seinem Mund. Sanft strich er sie langsam und zart über seine weichen Lippen.

"Du wirst bei mir bleiben", sagte er.

Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
Wenn ich doch nur könnte!  
Es ging mir weniger um mich selbst als um Edward.  
Es tat hundertmal mehr weh zu wissen, dass ich ihn allein lassen würde.  
Mein Schmerz war nicht mit dem zuvergleichen, den er durchmachte. Wenn ich irgendwie könnte, würde ich seinen auf mich nehmen. Nur um die Last von seinen Schultern zu nehmen.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella."

Seine Augen waren immer noch verschlossen, und er küsste sachte meine Fingerspitzen.

"Ich liebe dich mehr", sagte ich. "Mehr als mein Leben."

Was für eine Ironie in diesem Satz steckte. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich sie nicht gefunden, hätte theatralisch mit den Augen gerollt und mich einen Idioten geschimpft. Jetzt wusste ich es aber besser.  
Kann man mehr als ein Leben lieben?  
Etwas mehr wollen als sich selbst?  
Ich tat es, und nur dieser Tatsache war es zu verdanken, dass ich immer noch hier auf unserer Wiese neben ihm lag.  
Atmend und lebend, fühlend und liebend.

Ewigkeit war ein Begriff, an den ich mich klammerte und von dem ich wusste, dass er sich daran fest hielt. Ich tat alles, was in meiner Macht stand, so lange wie möglich zu bleiben.  
Liebe bis zur Ewigkeit.

"Du weißt nicht, wie sehr…"

Er brach erneut ab, das Klirren der Scherben seines Herzens hallte schmerzhaft in mir nach. Seine Hände griffen nach meinem Gesicht und führten es zu ihm; mir verschlug es immer noch die Sprache. Manchmal wurde seine Schönheit, der Ausdruck der mir galt, dem platten Wort "Liebe" nicht annähernd gerecht.  
Fast nicht zu ertragen.

"Es ist noch nicht Herbst", flüsterte er rau, und seine Augen starrten bis in mein krankes Herz.

So zart wie seine Lippen meine berührten, könnte man meinen, eine Feder würde sie berühren. Leicht, als wäre es der letzte Kuss, und doch bestimmend und fordernd -meinem Leben nach greifend - küsste er mich.  
Mich und meine Seele, die wie ich wusste, auf ewig seine sein würde.  
Ich wusste, er würde im Herbst auf sie aufpassen. Musste.

Stumm tanzte eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel, fand ihren Weg zu unseren Lippen. Salzig und bitter, schön und wütend - es waren zu viele Widersprüche die wir durchleben mussten.

Er löste seinen Mund von dem meinen und hielt mich fest - noch so ein Widerspruch. Ich war bald nicht mehr da, und doch hier. Im Frühling.

"In ihrer Schönheit wandelt sie  
Wie wolkenlose Sternenacht;  
Vermählt auf ihrem Antlitz sieh'  
Des Dunkels Reiz, des Lichtes Pracht:  
Der Dämmerung zarte Harmonie,  
Die hinstirbt, wann der Tag erwacht."

Seine Stimme, bittersüß, rezitierte mein Gedicht. Mein Lieblingsgedicht.  
Traurig und stark hielt er sie. Nur um meinetwillen. Eindringlich. Als wäre dies das Mittel, meinem Schicksal entgegen zu wirken.

"Ein Schatten mehr, Licht minder klar,  
So wär' die tiefe Anmuth nicht,  
Die niederwallt im Rabenhaar  
Und sanft verklärt ihr Angesicht,  
Aus welchem hold und wunderbar  
Die reine liebe Seele spricht.

"O diese Wang', o diese Brau'n,  
Wie sanft und still und doch beredt,  
Was wir in ihrem Lächeln schau'n!  
Ein frommes Wirken früh und spät;  
Ein Herz voll Frieden und Vertraun,  
Und Lieb', unschuldig, wie Gebet."

Es kostete ihn Kraft dies auszusprechen. Aber tat es dennoch, stach sich damit jedes Mal wieder masochistisch in sein eigenes Herz. Er sollte das nicht tun - meines war doch schon kaputt.  
Und dafür hielt ich durch.  
Bis zum Herbst.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Eine Geschichte, die mir einfiel, als ich nicht schlafen konnte. Ich hoffe sie ist nicht zu kitschig...Hoffe auch nicht zu, öhm, poetisch...Sommer und Herbst wären noch offen, ich richte mich da mal nach euch, ob es wert ist, weiteres zu schreiben ;) Und ja, theorethisch sieht es so aus, als würde die Story in die Prosa Kategorie passen...in meinem Kopf zumindest geht es hier aber um Bella und Edward. Inhaltlich an die Biss-Story wird sie sich offensichtlicher aber dennoch einordnen können - im nächsten Chapter zumindest.

Das Gedicht ist übrigens von George Gordon Lord Byron.  
Danke fürs Lesen, würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Ist nämlich das erste Mal, dass ich was ernsteres schreib.

Liebe Grüße,  
papillon


	2. Sommer

**Sommer**

Der Sommer machte mich leichtsinnig.

Ich spürte es. Dieser bestimmende Gedanke, mich treiben zu lassen. Mich zu verlieren.

Ich lag auf dem großen Bett, mein Kopf träumend zur Seite gelegt. Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Und war überrascht, wie leicht es mir fiel, ihn innerlich zu formulieren.

Er saß neben mir. Vermutlich nichts ahnend, was ich wollte. Was ich brauchte. Was er brauchte. Mein Herz brauchte.

Sein unerschütterliches Wille mich vor allen Gefahren zu bewahren, machte aus ihm etwas, dass ich nicht begreifen konnte. Etwas, wofür ich wahrscheinlich sogar nicht mehr genug Zeit hatte, es zu verstehen. Alles, worüber dessen ich mir sicher war, war der Fakt, dass er liebte. Es gab nur uns beide.

Edwards Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als er abwesend in einem Buch blätterte. Sein Blick war fokussiert auf die kleinen Buchstaben, seine Augen glühten vom Licht, das hell auf uns herunter schien. Meine Augen hatten ihn selten schöner gesehen.

Seine Anmut war fast zu viel.

In diesem Moment wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte, damit ich fühlen konnte. Damit ich mich selbst spüren konnte - das Leben in mir finden.

Mein Herz seit langem wieder richtig schlagen lassen.

Alles sollte aus mir herausschreien.

Ich wollte uns lebendig machen. Nur für ein einziges Mal. Die Welt spüren.

Und auch er sollte es fühlen. Musste. Ich konnte ihn nicht zurück lassen, nicht ohne diese eine menschliche Erfahrung gemacht zu haben.

Ich war es uns beiden, aber vor allem ihm schuldig.

Ich rückte näher an ihn und beobachtete ihn stumm; kämpfte mit den Worten.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte.

"Woran denkst du?"

Unwillkürlich musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen; aber die Röte in meinem Gesicht konnte ich natürlich nicht verbergen.

Wie sollte ich ihm sagen, was ich dachte?

Mir war klar, dass dies nicht leicht werdenwürde.

Aber ich musste es probieren...der Sommer hatte mich mit aller Macht in seinen Bann gezogen.

"Ich weiß nicht. An nichts. An alles", erwiderte ich und legte meinen Arm auf seinen Bauch.

Wenn es etwas gab, was ich ihm geben konnte, dass ihn an mich erinnern würde, dann war es das. Ein Teil von mir.

Für einen Moment die Zeit anhalten und den Herbst vergessen. Versuchen ihm das zu geben, was ich in jeder Faser meines Körpers spürte, wenn er mich ansah, berührte oder küsste.

Ein Stück Ewigkeit.

Meine Zeit war begrenzt. Mein Herz würde bald aufhören zu schlagen - ein Grund mehr, den Rhythmus unserer Herzen gemeinsam zu beschleunigen.

Gedankenverloren strich ich über seinen Bauch; nahm seinen Duft war, der mir alles bedeutete.

"Wir haben Sommer", erklärte ich.

Edward lächelte, aber gleichzeitig nahm ich den Schatten war, der seine Augen trübte. Der Schatten, der mein Ende und seine Angst davor bedeutete. Die Jahreszeiten verstrichen zu schnell.

"Ja, eine schöne Saison", sagte er ruhig. "Möchtest du lieber raus?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Nein."

Mein Griff an seinem Hemd wurde stärker.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in meinen Haaren. Wohlig atmete er tief ein. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, beantwortete ich die Frage, die unausgesprochen im Raum lag.

"Ich will dich, Edward."

Mein Ton war zittrig, doch lag keine Spur von Nervosität darin. Es war mehr der Drang, der Inhalt meiner Aussage,dermich schwer atmen liess.

"Das ist ausgeschlossen."

Er klang wütend und ich spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte. Ich war überrascht, aber es stimmte mich auf eine merkwürdige Weise froh. Seine Sturköpfigkeit, ein Merkmal aus früheren, glücklicheren Zeiten, meldete sich zurück. Als wäre alles wieder normal.

Und genau das wollte ich. Normalität. Und das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

"Edward..."

"Nein Bella. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du von allen Dingen dieser Welt... das willst. Genau die Sache, von der wir beide wissen, dass es … unmöglich ist."

Es war dumm und er hatte Recht, aber abgewiesen zu werden, tat dennoch weh.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass mir die Augen bereits brannten.

Dann seine Hand, wie sie mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"Du bist zu krank", beschwichtigte er mich. Und wahrscheinlich sich selbst.

"Edward."

Wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an einem Strohhalm klammerte, hielt ich seine Hand fest.

"Bitte." Ich legte sie an meinen Mund und küsste die Innenfläche.

Er seufzte gequält auf. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn bis zum Äußersten trieb. Aber es musste sein. Für uns beide.

Ich legte meine Wange hinein und schloss die Augen.

"Es ist Sommer...ich will es spüren. Spüren, dass Sommer ist. Bitte."

Meine Stimme war leise, kaum mehr ein Flüstern, aber durchdrungen von schmerzvoller Sehnsucht.

Vorsichtig und langsam, als könnte jede schnelle Bewegung ihn verschrecken, strich ich mit seiner Hand, verschlossen in meiner, über meinen Hals.

Mein Schlüsselbein.

Meine Brust.

An mein Herz..

"Spürst du das, Edward? Es schlägt. Das bist du."

Ich öffnete die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

"Bella..."

Eine Spur von Verletzlichkeitzeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Aber seine Hand bewegte sich nicht fort.

"Ich muss wissen, wie es ist. Für dich und für mich. Uns."

Ich zog sein Gesicht an meines, hörte das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren, spürte seinen Atem…heiß und süß…

Ich war berauscht.

"Küss mich..." flüsterte ich, meine Atmung deutlich beschleunigt.

Einen Moment erstarrte er, alle Zweifel innerlich abwägend. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte verloren…

Bis seine Lippen meine fanden. Bestimmend. Verzweifelt. Rasend.

Ein Surren erfüllte meinen Körper; und mir wurde bewusst, dass nicht ich es mehr brauchte, sondern er.

Seine Hände auf meiner Taille, mich näher an ihn ziehend.

Meine Hände, verloren auf ihm.

Atmen, schmecken...das Salz auf seiner Haut.

Sein Geruch, sein Blick.

Er knöpfte behutsam mein Hemd auf. Hinterliess ein Brennen, sobald er meine Haut berührte.

Legte beide Hände auf meine Brust.

Mein Herz lebte.

Er gab mir 'für immer' in diesem Moment.

Wir waren im Sommer.

___________________________________________

A/N:

Etwas wilder, dieser Sommer. War eine kleine Herausforderung, dies zu schreiben. Was meint ihr?

Wir nähern uns dem Ende - noch ein Kapitel und der Herbst ist da…

Aber noch mehr würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review auf dieses Kapitel hinterlasst.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, papillon


	3. Herbst

_A/N: Das Ende ist da. Special Thanks an **Lyrah**, die sich so viel Mühe mit der Korrektur gegeben hatte._

_____________________________________________________________________

Herbst

Es hatte schon immer etwas Magisches, sobald die bunt befleckten Blätter zu Boden fielen. Wie in Zeitlupe, drehten sie sich elegant, wurden vom Wind hinfort getragen und fanden einen neuen Platz, bis sie wieder verweht wurden. Spielerisch, wie ein kleines Kind, ärgerten sie ihre Umwelt. Taten so, als würden sie jeden Augenblick stoppen, nur um bloß wieder in letzter Minute zu entwischen.

Manchmal hielt ich mich für so ein Herbstblatt.

Zu schwach, um selbst bestimmen zu können, wohin ich möchte, und nicht in der Lage, an einem Ort und Platz zu verweilen. Stattdessen würde ich bald weggeweht werden.

Ein Herbstblatt stirbt. Wie ich.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ein buntes Durcheinander von Blättern wurde vom Wind hochgeweht und verteilte sich in alle Richtungen. In den letzten Tagen wurde ich nicht müde, mir dieses Schauspiel immer wieder anzusehen. Vielleicht war ich besessen davon, aber ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich es spüren würde, wenn mich der Sturm erfassen würde.

An das Piepen der Monitore habe ich mich längst gewöhnt, aber an den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht.

Edward schlief, auf einem Sessel neben meinem Bett. Seit Tagen wich er nicht von meiner Seite, und ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal schlafend gesehen habe.

Er sah friedlich aus. Die Anspannung, die mich, aber besonders ihn in den letzten Monaten gefangen hielt, hatte sich für einen Moment versteckt und ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Letzte Nacht hatte ich geträumt.

Vom Frühling und Feen; es war sehr wirr gewesen. Ein bisschen wie der Sommernachtstraum.

Ich trug darin ein langes, wallendes Kleid, und Edward hatte seltsamerweise dieselbe Kleidung an, die er immer trug. Wie mein Lieblingshemd an ihm.

Wir tanzten zu einer stummen Melodie und er wirbelte und wirbelte mich umher, so stark, dass alle Blumen um uns herum schwankten.

Und plötzlich war es Herbst. Alles um uns wurde gelb und gold, rotgefärbte Blätter regneten auf uns hinab.

Er hörte auf mich zu drehen, und sah mich mit seinem mir so bekannten schiefen Lächeln traurig an.

„Du verlässt mich".

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nur um dann wieder zu nicken. Sein Gesicht, bleich und klagend und schön und weich, prägte sich fest in meinem Kopf ein.

So wird er auch aussehen, wenn es tatsächlich passiert.

Das Bild in meinem Traum änderte sich wieder; und ich war an einem Bach mitten im Wald. Seerosen und Schilf deckten die Oberfläche ab.

Zwei Schwäne glitten durch das Schilf, und ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mich im Traum gewundert hatte, wie sie es schafften.

Wie konnten sie durchs Schilf schwimmen, das ihnen die Sicht verdeckte, und sich trotzdem nicht verlieren?

Schwäne seien monogam, sagt man. Sie verloren einander nie. Selbst im Schilf nicht.

Als ich heute Morgen von diesem Traum erwachte, fühlte ich mich seltsam friedlich.

Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber ich war mir sicher, dass dies mein letzter Traum war.

Die Schwäne wollten mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Ich seufzte und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

Eine Böe erfasste erneut ein paar Blätter. Mein Blick fiel auf ein einzelnes, rotes Blatt. Es war klein und hatte Löcher auf seiner Haut, die aussah wie altes Pergament. Das Gerippe war zartgliedrig und fein; eine einzige Berührung zu viel oder ein Zerren, und das Blatt würde in kleine Schnipsel von Konfetti auseinander fallen.

Und wieder fand ich einen Vorboten des Schattens, der mir ähnelte.

Wenn ich das tanzende Blatt war, dass jeden Moment verschwinden würde, so war Edward das spielende Kind, hartnäckig hinterherlaufend. Das Kind, dass vorbehaltlos dem fliegendem Blatt ohne Wenn und Aber nachlief und versuchte, es einzufangen. Ein paar Mal war es ihm in der Vergangenheit gelungen, aber der Wind war stärker.

_Ich würde ihm davonfliegen. _

Er sollte aufhören, sich zu sehr an mich zu klammern. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen wie hart es ihn treffen würde, sobald ich erst nicht mehr da wäre.  
Langsam wurde ich müde. Müde, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Dass es mir gut ging, dass ich wieder auf die Beine käme, dass die letzten Tage bloß „schlechte Tage" waren. Ich wusste genau, dass ich mich dem Ende näherte.

Der Schatten wurde merklich größer.

Edward wusste nicht, dass ich es fühlen konnte. Vielleicht waren es die Medikamente, aber ich glaubte fest, dass ich es spürte. Der Sturm würde mich – uns – bald erfassen.

Meine Atmung war seit Wochen flach, aber seit zwei Tagen strengte mich sogar Sitzen an. Und mein Herz...es war deutlich schwächer geworden.

_Wie Schwäne im Schilf_…

Mittlerweile hatte sich alles verändert.

Ich war dankbar für die letzten Monate. Falls irgendwie möglich, hatte ich alles und alle um mich herum noch mehr zu schätzen gelernt, als es ohnehin möglich war. Ich liebte. Ich lebte. Mehr, als je zuvor.

Edward...Seinen Bronzeschopf, sein Lachen, sein Klavierspiel…Seine Stimme, die angenehm weich klang, wie dunkler Honig.

Ich war im Niemandsland gefangen. Zwischen Hier und dem Ende. Leben und Tod.

Gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich einen sicheren Platz in seinem Herzen hatte. Das war alles, was ich wollte.

_Wie Schwäne im Schilf_...

Mit Sicherheit wusste ich, dass ich erst lebte, seitdem ich ihn kannte. Und vielleicht war es töricht, ihm mein Ende zu schenken...den letzten Augenblick, Atemzug, Kuss...Aber er war es doch gewesen, der mich erst zum Leben erweckt hatte, damals vor zwei Jahren.

Meiner Seele Luft zum Atmen gab.

_Wie Schwäne im Schilf_...wie ein Blatt im Herbsturm, wusste ich, wohin ich gehörte.

Und wohin ich gehen würde.

Ruckartig, mit einem leisen Laut, erwachte Edward. Müde fuhr er sich über die Stelle zwischen den Augen und seiner Nase. Er atmete schwer, viel schwerer als sonst.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich mit einem müden Lächeln.

Er sah erstaunt zu mir, überrascht, dass ich wach war.

"Bella…"

Fast übermenschlich schnell war er an meiner Seite. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und küsste sie.

"Du bist ja noch wach…Es ist spät."

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Aber ich sah dich…"

Seine grünen Augen, die die Farbe von wildem Waldmeister hatten, sahen bedrückt auf mich herab. Mir war bewusst, dass es ihn fertig machte.

"Du hast lang nicht mehr so ruhig und lang geschlafen, Edward."

Fast anklagend sah ich ihn an. Fast.

Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

"Ich wollte wach bleiben. Das war dumm." Das ‚was-wäre-wenn'-Szenario spielte sich merklich hinter seinen Augen ab.

"Nein, das war gut. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Du siehst aus wie der Tod." witzelte ich schwach.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Bella...Verdammt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf angesichts so viel Sturheit und Pietätlosigkeit.

Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich.

Seufzend drückte ich seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid. Keine schlechten Witze mehr."

Er sah weg, als könnte er den Subtext meiner vorherigen Aussage nicht ertragen.

Natürlich ertrug er dies nicht. Ich war kopflos, wie immer.

"Komm her…Edward, komm her zu mir."

"Bella…" Seine Stimme verriet jede Emotion. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust.

„Weißt du, was ich tun würde, um deinen Herzschlag auch nur um eine Minute zu verlängern?"

Ich strich ich ihm über seine Haare. „Daran solltest du nicht denken."

"Aber…"- Mein Finger drückte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Du hast es längst getan, Edward. Mein Herz schlägt länger, als es sollte.", sagte ich schwach.

Ein Druck legte sich auf mich.

"Ich hätte den Sommer nicht mehr erlebt, hätte ich dich nie getroffen."

Stille.

Sein Herzschlag pochte regelmäßig auf meiner Brust. Ein Pochen, das Leben bedeutete.

Und meins endete…der Sturm kündigte sich an. Furchtlos würde ich ihm entgegentreten.

"Und jetzt…jetzt halt mich einfach, Edward. Halt mich fest..."

Bis die Fliehkraft stärker wird.

Er nickte, griff nach meiner anderen Hand und legte sich zu mir; seinen Kopf an meinen gedrückt.

Wie Schwäne im Schilf und Blätter im Herbststurm...

Wie im Frühling, Sommer und Herbst...

Selbst im Winter...

Wusste ich, dass er mich für immer lieben würde.

Und dass dies seine Art war, mich zu verabschieden.

Er strich mir über mein Gesicht. Seine Fingerspitzen waren warm und sanft.

Ich atmete schwer, und plötzlich wusste ich, was passieren würde.

Der schwere Schatten würde von uns genommen werden.

„In Ihrer Schönheit wandelt sie..."

Er tat es schon wieder. Und ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr berührte; die Worte aus seinem Mund oder sein letztes Geschenk an mich

Und da, der erste Windhauch-.rüttelnd, pustend…

„Wie Wolkenlose Sternennacht.."

Tanzende Blätter, leicht aufwirbelnd...

Er rezitierte weiter und ich fühlte seinen Schmerz. Alles, was er in den Monaten auf sich genommen hatte, ließ er nun frei. Endlich hatte er begriffen.

Meine Brust schmerzte; und ich fühlte mich benommen. Der Schlauch in meiner Nase, der mir seit Wochen Sauerstoff schenkte, lag plötzlich wie Blei auf meinem Gesicht...Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in ein Nichts gezogen werden...und im Nichts versinken...

Meine Brust hob und senkte sich, wie im Wahn versuchte ich, einen normalen Rhythmus zu finden.

Meine Gedanken driftete weiter...In das Vergangene.

Edward drückte mich näher zu sich und hielt mein Gesicht; und obwohl der Drang, meine Augen zu schließen und im Nebel zu versinken, so groß war wie noch nie, hielt ich sie geöffnet. Und sah in seine Augen.

Grün wie unsere Wiese, in der wir so gern lagen. Leuchtend und sanft.

Und nass wie der Herbstregen. Er weinte. Kein Wimmern kam von seinen Lippen; stumm lief die verräterische Nässe aus seinen Augenwinkeln...

„Atme mit mir, Bella. Atme..." Er unterbrach das Gedicht. Meine Atmung verlor sich.

Ich tat wie geheißen, und nahm seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch wahr.

Er roch nach allem, was ich erlebte und liebte...Sonnenregen, Schnee, Wiese und Meer. Nach Sonntage-im-Bett-verbringen, Zeitungen und Kaffee. Nach Ferne und nach Nähe. Es war alles, was ich wollte.

„Der Dämmrung zarte Harmonie...die hinstirbt...wenn…"

Und doch, er redete weiter. Weil er wusste, dass ich es liebte.

Seine Stimme zitterte; bebte an meiner Schläfe…Edward zögerte und atmete schwerfällig aus.

" …die hinstirbt…wenn der Tag erwacht"

Ein Flüstern und Beben, ein Geben und Nehmen. Er schloss die Augen, und ich wusste irgendwie, dass er sich von mir losmachte. Er musste.

Meine Atmung stieg ins Unermessliche; aus den Augenwinkeln schien mir, als sei ein Tumult ausgebrochen. Schwestern und Ärzte erschienen um mich und wisperten mir Unverständliches zu.

Aber ich hörte nicht hin. Der Herbststurm um uns war zu laut und um nichts in der Welt wollte ich meinen Blick von ihm abwenden.

Ich wusste, was passierte. Ich würde zu einem Blatt werden; wie ein marodes, rot getünchtes Etwas nun fortgeweht werden. Wie die Blätter vor meinem Fenster, würde ich mich irgendwo niederlassen. Irgendwo.

Und wie die zwei Schwäne im Schilf war ich mir sicher, dass wir einander wieder finden würden. Ich würde warten.

Ich wollte sprechen, aber kein Laut kam aus meiner Kehle. Ein seltsames Geräusch umfing mich. Und der Schleier auf meinen Augen wurde schwerer.

Aber so konnte ich nicht gehen. Nicht ohne ein Versprechen.

„Du...musst mich freigeben..." Meine Stimme hörte sich anders an, sie gehörte nicht zu mir.

Er musste einfach. Wenn ich fortging, musste ich wissen, dass er mich gehen liess.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Ich wollte ihm noch so vieles sagen. Sagen, dass ich da sein würde, wenn er traurig war. Und mit ihm lachen, wenn er fröhlich war.

Dass ich unendlich dankbar dafür sein würde, ein Stück des Weges mit ihm gegangen zu sein und glücklich, dass seine Fußspuren immer neben meinen waren.

Und dass es mich genauso schmerzte wie ihn, dass meine nun nicht mehr da sein würden.

Ich liebe dich, formulierte ich nochmals wirr in meinem Kopf.

Ich konnte nicht mehr sprechen und der Druck auf meinem Körper wurde zu groß.

Also tat ich das einzige, um ihmdas alles mitzuteilen.

Mit letzter Kraft presste ich meinen Mund auf sanft auf seinen. Er zuckte fast auf. Das Salz zwischen unseren Lippen schmeckte nie süßer als heute.

Und ich sah Sterne. Und Schwäne, und Licht. Ich wurde weg gepresst, und fühlte mich wie in einem Sog gefangen. Mein Herz pumpte...Zum letzte Mal.

_Ich bin zu einem Blatt geworden... _

Irgendwo im Irgendwann würden wir uns wieder finden.

_Wie Schwäne im Schilf und Blätter im Herbststurm..._

_____________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_

_Das war's. Bittersweet ist zu Ende. Nachdem ich so lange daran saß, bin ich wirklich froh es endlich posten zu können. Ein paar Anmerkungen:_

_1. Der „Schwäne im Schilf" Satz habe ich von einem Titelsong übernommen, den ich mal auf youtube gehört habe. Äußerst deprimierend und düster. Leicht suizidhaft. Nicht zu empfehlen; aber das Klangbild gefiel mir -Schwäne im Schilf. Aber tut euch das Lied nicht an. Das ist echt ….naja._

_2. „Halt mich fest, bis die Fliehkraft stärker wird" ist ebenfalls aus einem Lied übernommen, dass ich mal irgendwo zitiert sah. Nie gehört, aber der Satz hat sich bei mir eingeprägt._

_3. Die Liedauswahl zu diesem Kapitel erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Ich hatte mehrere im Kopf, aber keines wollte so recht passen. Deshalb bin ich mit der letztlichen Auswahl auch eher zweigeteilter Meinung._

_4. Ich finde es relativ schwer, eine Meinung zu diesem Kapitel zu haben. Ein paar Stellen ließen sich schwer schreiben, während andere ganz gut gingen._

_Meinungen?_

_Zum Schluß: Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! _

_Special Thanks to: Lyrah, Queenbee aller Bee's._

_„Alta, nur weil du ‚Genasium' bist oda was?" Den Satz hatte ich dauernd vor Augen, als ich die rotbefleckte Korrektur wiederbekam. Mensch. Man sollte meinen, dass Leute, die Deutsch im Abi gemacht haben, relativ Grammatik-sicher seien. Aber nee. Danke dir noch mal._

_Seid froh, dass sie beta gelesen hat. Ansonsten hättet ihr eine peinliche Version hier vor euch gehabt, deren Zeit immer wechselte._

_Hätte ich nicht so aufbauende Kommentare bekommen, weiß ich nicht, ob ich weitergeschrieben hätte. Ihr seid toll. Rock my World und so._

_Ein paar fragten, ob es noch einen Winter geben sollte. Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, aber auch nur ganz vielleicht, wenn ihr es wirklich wollt und fragt._

_Das war's von mir mit Bittersweet._

_Reviews…würden meine Existenz rechtfertigen._

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen noch mal._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_papillon00_


End file.
